Légère attirance ou petite affection
by beharryordie
Summary: Blaise Zabini: "I wouldn't touch a filthy blood traitor like her whatever she looked like." Tout part d'une petite rencontre chez Slughorn, puis d'une remarque de Pansy Parkinson. Un an à peine pour Blaise Zabini et Ginny Weasley. L'amour avant la guerre.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre Premier: L****égère attirance... non… minime.**

**« Malfoy**: "_But that Weasley girl! What's so special about her?_"

**Pansy**: "_A lot of boys like her.__Even you think she's good looking, don't you, Blaise, and we all know how hard you are to please!_"

**Blaise Zabini**: "_I wouldn't touch a filthy blood traitor like her whatever she looked like._" ** »**

Blaise Zabini, revenu depuis peu de sa petite ballade dans le wagon du Professeur Slughorn, subissait, depuis son retour, les railleries de Pansy Parkinson à l'égard de sa légère attirance pour la petite Weasley. Légère, non. Minime, devrait-on dire. Seule l'apparence de la jolie rouquine, faisait d'elle une fille désirable. Bien sur, comme n'importe quel garçon, Blaise ressentait envers elle un minuscule désir. Or, comme sa mère côtoyait depuis toujours des Mangemorts, surtout les Malfoy, il avait été assaillit depuis son plus jeunes âge, de leur mode de pensée, selon lequel les Sang-de-Bourbe étaient non-fréquentables, les Moldus : détestables, les Sang-Mêlés : convenables, et les Sang-Purs : merveilleux et formidables.

Le jeune homme de presque 17 ans trouvait normal, après avoir toujours vécu dans cette conception des choses, de mépriser ceux qui avaient un sang moins pur que le sien. Sa mère lui avait souvent répété qu'il devait être fier d'être un Sang-Pur, car c'était une chance; un honneur, mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas être certaine qu'il avait un sang purifié de toute souillure, car elle n'avait jamais eu la confirmation qu'il était le fils de l'un de ses défunts maris, où celui de l'une de ses aventures.

Lui, il s'en foutait, et puis de toute façon, elle avait abandonné l'idée qu'il puisse être un Sang-Mêlé depuis qu'elle avait été témoin de ses prouesses en matière de Métamorphose, jugeant que seul un vrai sorcier pouvait avoir un tel talent dans une matière aussi difficile que celle-ci.

Ainsi, tout le monde considérait qu'il était un véritable Sang-Pur, et sa possible non-pureté restait un secret de famille, que sa mère lui avait formellement interdit de divulguer.

Fatigué d'écouter les divagations de la sale petite peste, Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un profond soupir de mécontentement, signifiant à Mlle l'Emmerdeuse-en-Chef que tout ce qui pourrait sortir de sa petite bouche boudeuse, à partir de cet instant, lui passerait au moins dix mètres au dessus de la tête. Alors, la conversation prit une tournure différente, et Blaise ne l'écouta que d'une oreille, ses pensées maintenant dirigées vers Weasley fille.

Il n'avait jamais adressé la parole à Ginny Weasley. En fait, il ne se rappelait pas qu'elle lui ait déjà accordé un regard. En général, lorsqu'ils se croisaient, il était aux côtés de Malfoy, et comme celui-ci passait le plus clair de son temps à se moquer aux dépends de la jolie rouquine. En conséquence, celle-ci ne faisait que se défendre contre celui que l'on appelait le Prince des Serpents, en référence à son appartenance à la maison Serpentard, et elle ne portait pas attention aux complices du blond.

Dans ces moments, Blaise avait la possibilité d'observer à sa guise la Griffondor. Ainsi avait-il remarqué à quel point le physique et l'attitude de la fillette rousse avait évolué au cours des années, lui conférant de plus en plus une allure de femme. Ses long cheveux roux, maintenant plus longs qu'au début de sa scolarité, retombaient sur ses épaules en douces vaguelettes. Le roux-orangé de sa chevelure d'enfant s'était transformé en un roux tirant plutôt sur le brun, lui donnant moins l'air d'une Weasley pure. La jeune fille avait commencé, au fil des années, à maquiller ses grands yeux bruns chocolat, en les soulignant d'une fine couche de mascara. Aussi, sa petite silhouette frêle de fillette sans formes s'était développé tout en courbes, ce qui, lorsqu'elle eut quinze ans et que son corps de jeune femme eut atteint une sorte d'apogée, acheva de rendre les garçons de Poudlard désireux d'approfondir leurs connaissances de l'anatomie de Ginny.

Car oui, Ginny Weasley était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus désirable, au fond.

* * *

><p>Neville agrippa le bras de Ginny pour ne pas la perdre dans l'attroupement qui se tenait autour du chariot de friandises. Lorsqu'ils eurent passé cet obstacle, la jeune fille lâcha le bras de son ami et se rendit avec lui dans leur wagon, où ils finirent par rejoindre Luna, qu'avaient manifestement quittée Seamus et Dean, mais qui avait été rejointe par Ron et Hermione, après qu'ils furent allés dans le wagon des préfets.<p>

Ginny s'assit près de la fenêtre, à la droite d'Hermione, et se désintéressa de la conversation entre les trois plus vieux, qui débattaient sur la pertinence des cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Hermione était pour ces cours, Ron : contre, et Neville se contentait d'écouter, n'ayant pas vraiment d'opinion puisqu'il s'endormait à presque tous les cours, et qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de sur quoi traitait Mr. Binns lorsqu'il donnait son cours. Luna, elle, lisait le Chicaneur à l'envers, et personne ne semblait intéressé à lui demander de quoi parlait l'article.

Ginny colla son front contre la vitre, observant les goutes d'eau qui coulaient le long de la dite vitre.

Elle avait été surprise que Slughorn l'invite à son petit goûter, puisque contrairement à tous les autres élèves présents, ses parents n'étaient pas vraiment célèbres, ou riches. En fait c'était plutôt le contraire…

Elle avait été surprise d'apprendre d'où venait la fortune de la famille Zabini. Elle avait toujours pensé que toutes les familles de Mangemorts avaient des rôles très importants dans la communauté sorcière, et s'était dite satisfaite d'avoir apprit ce détail de la vie du ténébreux Serpentard. Elle s'était retenue de poser à Blaise les questions qui affluaient dans sa tête, à propos de la mère de ce dernier, dont les sept maris qu'elle avait eu étaient morts dans de mystérieuses circonstances, lui laissant un montant d'argent plus que considérable. Elle se souvenait s'être demandé lequel de ses maris était le véritable père de Blaise. Cette réflexion l'avait emmenée à observer le Noir à la dérobée, s'étonnant de le trouver à ce point séduisant. Au moment où elle eut cette pensée, dans la cabine du Professeur Slughorn, elle se rappela qu'elle fréquentait maintenant Dean Thomas, et qu'elle ne devait pas s'accorder ce genre de pensées pour quiconque, excepté Harry bien sur, puisque celui-ci était le seul qui hantait ses nuits, et pour qui son désir était le plus profond, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier la beauté des traits de Blaise Zabini.

Parce que Blaise Zabini était sûrement l'un des plus attirants Serpentards.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, j'en conviens, le chapitre est assez court, et, je dois l'avouer, un peu décevant. Je me suis récemment découvert une affection pour le couple Blaise ZabiniGinny Weasley, et je me suis dit que ce serait bien d'écrire une fic sur ceux-ci. Néanmoins, il se trouve que je suis en manque d'idées, alors je compte sur votre collaboration pour me donner quelques idées, que je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser (si elles en valent la peine).**

**Je vais essayer de ne pas laisser tomber cet fic, et je promet de faire un effort. **

**Alors, une p'tite review?**

**- Marie - **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre Second : Engeulades et Sombrals (ou Pansy l'emmerdeuse jalouse et Ronald le puceau couleur tomate)**

«** Ron**: "_Just choose someone — better — next time._"

**Ginny**: "_Well, I've chosen Dean Thomas, would you say he's better? »_

Le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard passa trop lentement aux yeux de Blaise Zabini. Entre les sous-entendus malsains de Draco Malfoy et les gloussements incessants de Pansy Parkinson, il n't avait pas, autour de lui, la sérénité nécessaire pour qu'il ait les idées claires; il ne s'entendait plus penser. Ainsi, ce fut avec un soulagement non feint qu'il sentit le train ralentir, puis, qu'il vit au loin la haute silhouette du professeur de Soins au Créatures Magiques –cours où il n'avait pas l'intention on de remettre les pieds, maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ses BUSEs et qu'il souhaitait plutôt faire ses études avancées en Sortilèges et en Méthamorphose.

Lorsque le train fut complètement immobile, il se leva et prit sa valise, avant de sortir du wagon avec l'emmerdeuse, puisque Draco leur avait dit qu'il allait les rejoindre plus tard. Blaise, qui n'était pas stupide, avait bien remarqué les valises qui bougeaient toutes seules, la porte qui était restée bloquée, un peu plus tôt, et le pied qui était apparu dans le filet à bagages –pied qui était sûrement rattaché a reste du corps d'un élève fouineur à qui Draco allait régler son compte d'un instant à l'autre.

Pansy et lui sortirent train et s'en éloignèrent afin de rejoindre les calèches tirées par les sombrals. Blaise eut un petit sourire moqueur lorsque Pansy, voulant vraisemblablement montrer qu'elle était plus forte que les autres, fit mine de voir et de caresser l'un des animaux, alors que sa main était à plusieurs centimètres de lui, et qu'elle souriait en fait à son postérieur. Ce fut avec un léger gloussement que le Serpentard entraina sa camarade dans une calèche vide.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley venait d'enfiler sa robe lorsqu'Hermione annonça qu'elle voyait les lumières du château au loin. La rouquine rangea ses habits moldus dans sa valise et la referma. Aussitôt, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Dean Thomas au sourire éclatant, qui s'empressa d'aller à la rencontre de sa petite amie du moment et de l'embrasser amoureusement sous le regard agité d'un Ron Weasley pas très content.<p>

- Bon, vous avez fini de cous bécotter? On voudrait pouvoir éviter de faire des cauchemards ce soir!

- T'inquiètes pas Ronald, ton doudou sera là pour te réconforter, lui répondit sa jeune sœur, après s'être décollée de son compagnon.

Ron poussa un grognement désapprobateur et son visage vira au rouge. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis, son visage s'éclaira d'un immense sourire. Visiblement, il venait de penser à un moyen infaillible de mettre fin pour de bon aux séances publiques d'embrassage un peu trop intenses qu'avait sa sœur avec son camarade.

- J'ai hâte de dire à maman ce que tu fabriques avec Dean quand tu viens dans notre dortoir, Ginny…

Et Ginny, du tac au tac, répondit :

- Et moi d'apprendre à Fred et George que tu es encore puceau, Ronald.

Ron, son visage arborant maintenant la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre se renfrogna et attrapa sa valise, avec la ferme intention de quitter au plus vite cet endroit rempli de gens mesquins. Hermione pouffa et prit le bras de Ron pour l'entrainer vers la sortie, en faisant un clin d'œil à Ginny. Neville figea un moment puis suivit ses amis à l'extérieur du train. Luna le suivit en gloussant. Restée seule avec Dean, Ginny lui offrit un sourire radieux et ils quittèrent main dans la main le train pour aller dans les calèches.

* * *

><p>La plupart des calèches se dirigeaient déjà vers Poudlard, lorsque les amoureux embarquèrent dans l'une d'elles. Sans se quitter des yeux, ils s'assirent en face des deux autres personnes présentes.<p>

Lorsqu'elle vit arriver les Griffondors, Pansy Parkinson leur lança un regard dédaigneux puis et poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Blaise, lui, se contenta d'observer la rouquine d'un œil appréciateur, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied dans le tibia de la part de Parkinson.

Lorsque les lèvres de Ginny se décollèrent de celles de Dean, les deux se retournèrent et se trouvèrent nez à nez avec les Serpentards qu'ils n'avaient pas encore remarqués. Le regard de Blaise croisa celui de Ginny et celle-ci esquissa un sourire. Dean resserra un peu plus la taille de sa copine en ignorant volontairement les membres de la maison ennemie. Pansy, elle, observait Ginny de la tête aux pieds, les sourcils froncés.

- Comment fais-tu, Weasmoche?, demanda-t-elle soudainement

- Pour faire quoi?

- Attirer les garçons, comment tu fais? Tu utilises un philtre d'amour, c'est ça?

- Je fais rien, les garçons m'aiment comme je suis.

- Mais…

- Je comprends, Parkinson, que ça ne te soit jamais arrivé, mais je ne vois pas en quoi je peux t'aider –ce que je ne ferais pas même si je le pouvais.

- T'es vraiment une garce!, continua Pansy avant de sentir le coude de Blaise frapper violemment ses côtes. Et puis, reprit-elle, il y a plein de garçons dans toutes les maisons qui me trouvent de leur goût!

Blaise d'étouffa avec sa salive. Ginny le remarqua, et un sourire se dessina aux commissures de ses lèvres.

- À ma connaissance, il n'y a personne dans cette école qui soit aveugle, sourd, ou déficient mental.

Pansy, trop outrée pour répliquer ou même faire un son de plus, ne remarqua pas le sourire en coin que Blaise fit à Ginny. Dean, par contre, s'en rendit immédiatement compte, et il fusilla le Serpentard du regard. En serrant son étreinte autour de la taille de Ginny, il lui donna un léger baiser sur la tempe. La lionne rougit et baissa les yeux, saisissant le message informulé que lui envoyait son petit ami. Elle était sa copine, lui appartenait. Elle ne pensait pas comme lui, mais décidait de ne pas la contredire, pour ne pas envenimer leur relation déjà tendue.

Relation tendue car Dean avait bien distingué l'espèce d'attirance irréductible que la plus jeune des Weasley avait envers le célèbre Harry Potter. Il faisait tout pour la garder auprès de lui, pour se faire un nom. Être celui qui ferait mieux qu'Harry avec Ginny. Être celui qui allait garder pour lui la plus belle Griffondor. Et les autres garçons du dortoir étaient prévenus. Or, Blaise Zabini n'était PAS dans leur dortoir, ni même dans leur maison, ni même dans le camp des gentils. Blaise Zabini était un méchant Serpentard adorateur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Dean ne pourrait tolérer que Ginny ressente un tant soit peu d'affection à son égard. En fait, ce que Dean aimait de Ginny, c'était que parmi tous les garçons qui rêvaient d'elle, elle l'ait choisi lui. Et ce qu'il préférait faire, par-dessus tout, c'était exhiber aux autres ce que lui, parmi tant d'autres, avait obtenu.

- Dean…, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Tu m'empêches de respirer…

- Oh, répondit-il simplement, en la taille de Ginny mais en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Celle-ci soupira et se décolla de Dean. Elle aurait préféré prendre une calèche avec Hermione et Luna, ainsi que Harry, plutôt que de devoir endurer le regard dédaigneux de Pansy sur elle, l'insistance de Dean et la présence de Blaise qui la rendait tout à coup assez fébrile.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence, et, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, Ginny se dirigea rapidement le plus loin possible des deux Serpentards, avec Dean qui la suivait comme son ombre. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle fut assise à la table des Griffondors qu'elle se sentit véritablement bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà le chapitre 2! Reviews?<strong>

**Marie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre Troisième : Rapprochements (ou Pansy l'obsédée et la romance trop pathétique)**

_**« **_**Dolores Umbridge**_**:**_"Ordinary. Wizarding. Level. Examinations. More commonly known as O.W.L. 's. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and the consequences may be... severe. " »

Le matin se levait sur Poudlard, et, dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année de Serpentard, Blaise Zabini profitait de ses dernières secondes de sommeil avant une longue et pénible journée de cours.

4secondes

3secondes

2secondes

1seconde…

Un cri perçant retentit dans le dortoir, et réveilla immédiatement ses occupants. Drago Malfoy, parce qu'il était celui qui venait de hurler, regardait avec horreur Pansy Parkinson qui avait élu domicile dans son lit pendant la nuit. Laissant tomber son image d'aristocrate macho et sûr de lui, le blond sauta sur le lit de Blaise en tentant d'échapper à celle qui, à première vue, faisait plutôt penser à un pékinois qu'à une jeune fille de 16 ans. Celle-ci, après s'être fait frapper par son Dragychounet d'amour et être tombée sur le sol, se relevait avec peine et le fusilla du regard.

- Tu oses frapper une femme!, cria-t-elle au blond en replaçant ses cheveux d'un geste vif.

- Oh, je n'oserais jamais!, lui répondit celui-ci avec un sourire, fier de sa répartie.

Blaise rigola avec lui. Ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard près de deux semaines plus tôt, et ce n'était pas la première fois que Pansy forçait la porte du dortoir pendant la nuit pour aller se coucher dans le lit de Drago. Enfin… quand elle ne se trompait pas de lit. Blaise eut une grimace dégoutée lorsqu'il rappela de la sensation qu'il avait eut lorsque le corps de Pansy s'était collé au sien. L'horreur. L'horreur multipliée par cent.

Pansy mit un moment à comprendre le sous-entendu dans ce que Drago venait de lui répondre. Lorsque, plusieurs secondes plus tard, elle comprit enfin, ils ne tardèrent pas à le savoir.

- DRAGO MALFOY! VIENDRAIS-TU D'INSINUER QUE JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE?

- …eh bien…

- J'AI DES TÉMOINS! DRAGOOO!

Le Serpentard avait fuit la lit de Blaise pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, et la brune courut derrière lui sans parvenir à l'attraper. Les autres se jetèrent des regards perplexes, et Blaise soupira. Pansy était vraiment un cas désespéré, et Drago n'était pas mieux.

Le Noir jeta un coup d'œil à son cadran et soupira. Il aurait eu droit à une heure de plus pour dormir, si Pansy n'était pas intervenue, et il était maintenant trop tard. Il préféra s'habiller et aller se promener un peu avant d'aller déjeuner.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley se réveilla en entendant les oiseaux gazouiller dehors. Elle constata avec étonnement qu'elle s'était endormie dans la salle commune, alors qu'elle finissait son devoir de Sortilèges qu'elle devait rendre deux jours plus tard au professeur Flitwick. Hermione lui avait fortement recommandé de bien étudier cette année, puisque c'était celle de ses BUSEs, et que si elle ratait ses examens, elle aurait du mal à trouver un métier. Bref, la préfète avait fait un long discours à la rousse; discours qu'elle n'avait écouté que d'une oreille pour entendre de temps en temps des bouts de phrases du genre «..pour te trouver un bon métier et..» «Ombrage était peut-être stupide, mais elle avait raison en disant que..» «..et c'est pour ça que..» [etc..], l'autre oreille étant totalement concentrée sur la conversation de Quidditch qui se déroulait entre Ron et Harry. Finalement, Ginny avait fini par se concentrer sur son parchemin, pour écrire les trente centimètres demandés par l'homme aux ancêtres gobelins.<p>

La jeune fille cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière du soleil, qui frappait dans le carreau de la fenêtre. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se rendit compte qu'il était bien trop tôt pour aller déjeuner, mais en même temps bien trop tard pour se rendormir. Elle songea un instant à aller réveiller Dean pour l'embêter, et pour se rincer l'œil sur le Survivant qui dormait torse nu dans son lit (enfin, c'est ce que Ron lui avait raconté), mais elle se dit que, finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une excellente idée. Alors, elle se leva de son fauteuil, vérifia qu'aucun coulis de bave indésirable avait apparu sur son devoir, et monta toutes ses choses dans son dortoir en silence. Rendue en haut, elle essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible en rangeant ses trucs sous son lit, puis en s'habillant d'un jean délavé et d'un t-shirt vert pomme. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de passer un coup de peigne dans ses longs cheveux roux, elle redescendit dans la salle commune, pour finalement en sortir et se retrouver avec, comme choix de destination, un long couloir sombre, et un escalier qui descendait dans le hall. Elle prit l'escalier, se disant que ça serait bien d'aller se promener un peu avant d'aller déjeuner.

Et c'est ainsi que nos deux jeunes Poudlardiens finirent par, plusieurs minutes plus tard, se rencontrer au à l'intersection de deux couloirs, et, comme dans n'importe quelle histoire gorgée de ce romantisme pathétique que l'on ne retrouve que dans la fiction, les deux, ne regardant pas droit devant eux, se heurtèrent avec une telle force que la jeune fille, pourtant loin d'être aussi frêle qu'elle l'avait été dans le passé, fut violemment projetée vers l'arrière et finit couchée sur le sol de pierre froid, la tête qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle poussa un faible gémissement, avant de sentir, tout près d'elle, la présence de Blaise, et son souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux.

- Sa va, Weasley?, demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

Ginny ne le reconnut pas tout de suite. Sa vue était un peu embrouillée mais elle ne lui dit pas, sachant que ça allait passer. Elle plissa un peu les yeux, et se rendit finalement compte que celui qu'elle avait heurté n'était nul autre que Blaise Zabini, le meilleur et le plus bel ami de Drago Malfoy. Il passa l'une de ses mains sous la tête de la jeune fille, qui ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Blaise sourit.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, Zabini, je vais merveilleusement bien, dit Ginny et se mettant sur ses coudes pour pouvoir se relever.

- Non, ne te relève pas tout de suite, tu es peut-être blessée. On devrait peut-être aller à l'infirmerie…

Ginny haussa les sourcils, surprise. Si les Serpentards commençaient à être gentils avec les petites Gryffondors sans défense, où allait le monde? Faisant fi des recommandations de Blaise, la jeune fille s'assit sur le sol et frotta l'arrière de sa tête, où elle s'était cognée. La main du Serpentard la retint lorsqu'elle faillit retomber, et s'enleva finalement de son dos, où elle s'était posée.

- Sa va, tu peux t'en aller maintenant, dit-elle en soupirant, avant de se lever sur ses pieds, en chancelant un peu.

Blaise dit mine de ne pas avoir entendu ce que la rousse venait de dire, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel. Lentement, elle commença à marcher, et il la suivit, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait serait capable de se débrouiller tout seule pour retourner à son dortoir. Alors, voyant qu'elle avait du mal à se tenir debout et qu'elle devait constamment s'appuyer sur le mur pour ne pas s'écraser sur le sol.

Faisant preuve de bonne volonté, le Serpentard lui fit signe de remplacer le dit mur par sa propre personne, ce dont elle ne se fit pas prier, puisque la douceur et la chaleur du Noir était bien plus confortable que la froideur de la pierre qui constituait le mur.

Les deux adolescents marchèrent en silence dans le couloir peu éclairé qui menait au dortoir des Gryffondors. Ginny ne voulait pas briser le silence de mort qui régnait entre eux, et Blaise attendait bêtement que ce soit elle qui commence une conversation.

- Merci, Zabini, dit Ginny lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

- De rien, Weasley, répondit-il en lui souriant. À plus tard!

Et il partit, laissant là une Grosse Dame outrée, et une Ginny qui espérait, au fond d'elle-même, que le «plus tard» arriverait bientôt.

* * *

><p><strong>ARRRG. Désolé! Le retard, toujours le retard. Mais c'est que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire! Et puis ce matin je me suis dit: Bon, ça suffit! Aujourd'hui, je finis d'écrire ce chapitre!<strong>

**Et c'est fait:) Des reviews?**


End file.
